The present invention relates to a cruise control device for automotive vehicles of the type including an actual speed sensor for determining the actual speed of the vehicle a target speed regulator which can be set to the desired target speed of the vehicle, to be maintained and a control circuit connected to the sensor and to the target speed regulator. The control circuit actuates the accelerator pedal controlled throttle valve of the vehicle engine in a manner for keeping the vehicle speed constant, whereas the accelerator pedal can increase the cruise control to higher speeds than the set target speed as required.
Heretofore, electric motors have been used to set the throttle valve to attain proper cruise control.